Ties That Bind
by Karel
Summary: Set in the future, this short story focuses on Lucas and Bridger.


Ties that Bind 

Checking his watch and wincing at the lateness of his arrival, Lucas Wolenczak strode briskly into the restaurant . Stopping at the hostess desk, he informed the hostess quietly " I'm meeting my party and I'm late." Looking around the dining room he saw Nathan Bridger give him a quick wave. "Never mind - I see them" he said to the hostess as he started to walk towards the table where Nathan Bridger and his family were seated. 

"Hello Captain, Michael. Lexi, you look lovely." Lucas leaned over and gave Michael's wife a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late. I had some business to take care of and it took longer than I thought." He pulled out the empty chair next to the Captain and sat down. 

"Well, we just finished dessert and were getting ready to leave," teased Nathan. 

"Grandad's just kidding, Lucas. We haven't been here too long - just ordered drinks and an appetizer." said Alexis, Bridger's daughter in law for five years. 

"Thanks for the computer information you sent. The info really helped and as soon as you're free, I hope you can come to the island and help me with the program. Michelangelo has been asking about you," Michael told Lucas. 

"How is that crazy dolphin? Is he better after that bout of the dolphin flu?" Lucas asked. At Michael's affirmative nod, he continued. " I've got some techs working on a new and smaller speaker for you, something you can wear in your scuba gear to communicate with the dolphins while you're in the water." 

The Captain cleared his throat. "Boys, boys, no shop talk tonight! Lucas, come down to the island and then you two can stay up all night talking about dolphins and computers till your lips fall off. Lexi and I are here for a nice relaxing dinner. Have you seen the latest pictures of my great granddaughter? 

Baby pictures were passed around and all the appropriate comment were made. Lucas told his dinner companions about his trip to England to visit Admiral Ford and his family. Lexi had just begun a long in depth description of the Bridger family house remodeling when the waitress came to take their dinner orders. 

"I'll have the chicken with baked potato, no sour cream." As Lexi was ordering, Lucas took a side glance at Nathan, who was staring out the window into the darkness. Lucas gave Michael a puzzled look but Michael just gave a shrug. 

Halfway through dinner, Bridger excused himself to use the men's room. Lucas watched him as he left. Wiping his mouth he turned to Michael. "What's wrong? Is he sick?" Worry shown in his eyes as he questioned the younger man. 

"No, his health is fine. Still runs every morning, eats well. He's just been depressed lately, spending lots of time by himself. It's like," he stopped and then went on reluctantly "Granddad's lost, likes he searching for something. He's stuck at this point in his life and doesn't know what to do next." 

Lucas knew what that felt like. For two years now, ever since his wife left him, he had been wandering, concentrating solely on his business and still feeling unfulfilled. Everyone else seemed to be doing something with their lives, except him. He felt like he was just spinning his wheels as time passed him by. 

The scrape of the chair next to him startled him and he looked up into the Captain's eyes as Bridger patted him on the shoulder. 

"Deep thoughts, Lucas?" 

Lucas looked down at his plate as he scraped the last of the sauce with his fork. He had plans for the future, plans that would change his life. What would Bridger think? Straightening in his chair and letting a small sigh, he looked around at the people sitting at the table with him. People who had grown to be his family. 

"Let me tell you why I was late. I bought a sub." Nathan looked at him with amazement. "You did what?" 

"I bought a sub" he repeated himself. "It's a mini sub, sleeps six, has a decent size lab, small galley." He turned to the waitress who was clearing the table. "Coffee for me, please and being him a large piece of chocolate cake" he added as he waved in the direction of the Captain. Michael gave him a huge smile. "That's great! What are you planning on doing with it, using it for Darwin Labs? 

Lucas shook his head. "No, it'll be personal craft. I'm planning on handing over the reins to my manager and let him run the labs. I intend to take the sub out to explore the oceans, to work on projects and research that catches my fancy, to find some empty beaches to relax on. That is, if I can find someone who would be interested in going with me." He turned to the Captain. "Well?" 

"Granddad, this would be a great opportunity for you," Michael exclaimed and Lexi nodded in agreement. "Just the other day you were talking about how you missed exploring the ocean." Nathan shook his head. "I'm too old to go gallivanting around the oceans." 

Lucas pushed the frustration down. This would take some subtle persuasion on his part. It was too important to him, and from what Michael said, to the Captain to screw up now. "Yes, you're right. You've probably forgotten how to use most of the equipment and you've been a landlubber for so long you've forgotten what it's like to be a submariner. It would be too hard for you to adjust to the change." He turned to give a small wink to Michael. "It's a shame though, because I thought we could go take a look at some coral reefs. You always liked to explore the sea life there. Then there are those undersea colonies in the Pacific that are suppose to be state of the art. It's been a long time since I swam with a dolphin pod; I was hoping Michelangelo would introduce me to some of her friends." He shot a glance at the Captain, who had a pensive look on his face. 

Nathan turned to him, a gleam in his eye. "You didn't go and name it seaQuest 4, did you?" 

Lucas shook his head. "I thought Bridger's Folly would be a good name.' he said teasingly. 

Bridger gave him a thoughtful look. "How about Gazelle?" 

Lucas smacked himself in the forehead. "Not that again! What about Darwin's Delight?" 

"No that sounds like an adult night club!' Bridger laughed. 

Michael and Lexi were giving them a 'we're confused but amused' look, which made Bridger laugh even more. "We'll think of something" Nathan said as he picked up his glass and extended it in Lucas' direction. "Partners?" 

Lucas gave him a wide smile, his eyes dancing with joy, and clink his glass with his Captain. "Partners." 


End file.
